A Message to Piers
by Bearfield003
Summary: "Take care of him" A message Claire gave to Piers Nivans. Piers Nivans and Chris Redfield on their way to China.
'Resident Evil'

All RE Characters are Capcoms

 **Nivanfield**

 **A Message To Piers**

Piers glances at his captain, Chris Redfield, the man lying on a makeshift bed as they head to China. Chris is sleeping, most likely not being able to keep himself awake after he drank so much alcohol that it can kill a rhino. The steady rise and fall of Chris' chest is a reassuring sign to Piers that his captain is still alive and didn't die from alcohol poisoning.

Hazel eyes glance at Chris' gear placed on the floor next to his foot. The BSAA are not letting him stay behind or allowing him to go 'home' until China Bio attack is dealt with. After Chris hung his head over a toilet, as his body tried to clean out the toxic in his system, he was ushered and prepared to head to China.

When Piers told Chris he's taking him back one way or another, at the bar in Edonia, he never meant for Chris to be deployed into yet another mission. The same thing that got Chris like this in the first place. Piers wanted to take Chris back home, where Jill and Claire are waiting for him. So he can rest and fully recover. But HQ had other ideas, ignoring both Claire and Jill even though they are the closes people Chris holds in his life.

Even though Piers tried to convince HQ that bringing Chris Redfield to China is a bad idea, it quickly became obvious that Chris will be going to China whether Chris is ready or not, and if Piers wanted it to happen or not. The thought of HQ using Chris like this made Piers' blood boil, but he couldn't express his anger. Not if his subordination can make HQ change his position and assign him to another unit- away from Chris. He could feel it as they spoke to him, or more, reasoned why Chris should be deployed to China. Piers doesn't need reasoning, he knows it's Chris fucking Redfield, the man who rescued Jill and killed Wesker. He's worked under the man for about 2 years. He knows first hand why Chris should go to China, but he also knows first hand why Chris should go back home. But he knew that if he kept pressuring HQ to allow Chris to stay behind, Piers would be the one to be punished, and that can hurt his captain. So Piers bit his tongue and reluctantly agreed.

"Piers, look after him." The Ace hears her voice from the other side of the phone. A message Chris' sister, Claire, sent since Claire can't get in direct contact with Chris or Piers when on a mission. The Ace lowers his head, nodding his head even though he knows she cannot see him from where she is, in America, where Chris should be getting treatment for his Post Traumatic Amnesia. Just trying to remember the event causes Chris a lot of pain, and Piers prefers not to push Chris along those lines. He doesn't know what could happen if Chris is pushed too far, but Piers won't allow Chris to get hurt. He'll have to step up and try and help Chris, even if he seems a little assertive at times. But he can't let Chris get hurt like that again…

Not like in Edonia.

Alpha team was lead into a trap by Ada Wong. The woman threw a needle bomb and when it exploded and hit every one of Alpha team- Chris and Piers lucky enough to not get infected. They watched as Alpha team slowly burned and ached in pain, and no amount of bashing their bodies against the bars could get the bars to open. Piers watched as Chris held his hand out towards Finn, as his body slowly melted until a cocoon covered his body. Chris had fallen to his knees, and it was the first time Piers has seen his captain like that. Piers failed to see that Chris was traumatized by what he saw. The bars were raised the moment the Napads hatched from their crystallized cocoons. Piers saw Chris raise his gun, but he should have known Chris was not responding. No matter how many times Piers warned his captain, that they needed to move, Chris was frozen in place, his eyes locked on his mutated men. The same men he was to save and bring back home, alive. The first hit had Chris' body collide with his, sending them both to the floor, and leaving Piers without air as he tried to shake his head and regain his composure. But by the time he was able to get his head to stop spinning, the Napad had already swooped down and grabbed Chris by the arms, lifting him off the floor as if he weighed nothing. Piers scrambles towards his gun, which had flown out of his hand a few feet away from him when Chris' body collided with his. The sound of Chris' pained cries made Piers turn around, his hazel eyes widening when he saw the Napad bash his captain against a wall, as Chris spat out blood when the Napads large scaly hand bashed him against the chest twice, before Chris was pulled from against the wall and once again battered against the ground. Chris had landed hard on his back, the floor cracking underneath his captain from the impact. Chris had hit his head, and it left him motionless on the floor. It was one of those rare occasions in which Piers yelled Chris' name, scared Chris could be dead and he would be the only one to survive. But one look at Chris and Piers saw he was alive. Even after such a beating, Chris' eyes were still open, but barely- he was losing consciousness fast. Piers had quickly reached down and grabbed Chris by the back of his green vest, glad for the small hoop that was located there so that he could wrap his fingers around it and drag Chris away from the Napads, as he fired his gun with his other hand. If it weren't for Bravo team who came at that moment, they might both be dead.

Piers walks over towards Chris, and sighs before he runs his hand along the man's hair, his finger brushing the scar at the back of his head. The unexpected touch makes Piers flinch, his fingers curling slightly before he once again runs his fingers along Chris' soft hair until he feels the scar once again, this time not pulling away. It's the scar Chris got when Napad threw him against the ground Piers recognizes. A scar that will probably never heal.

He will look after Chris, even if it costs him his life.

"Yes, Ms. Valentine… you can tell Claire not to worry."


End file.
